


Teaspoons

by in_lighter_ink



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 1-500 words, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_lighter_ink/pseuds/in_lighter_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Torchwood, Ianto Jones, a quiet breakfast at home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoons

Jack's rearranged all the cupboards again.

He does that sometimes, on the nights that he stays but doesn't sleep. It's irritating (not that anything about Jack _isn't_ ) but Ianto's not yet been able to find the words to kick Jack out of the kitchen without driving him out of the flat in a huff of wounded pride.

It's never halves, with Jack.

Anyway, he's rearranged all the cupboards again, which has thrown Ianto's morning ritual off-kilter.

It's his favorite part of the day, whether Jack's around or not, sitting in the dawn stillness with a cup of tea (it'll be coffee once he gets to work, but he finds the tea a gentler beginning), and the crossword (he won't be able to finish it before it's time to leave, but he'll keep it in his pocket, hoping that inspiration strikes before the Weevils do).

Sometimes toast and eggs, sometimes a pastry from the shop right off the Plass. Outside, sat on the stoop, if it's nice, near a window if it's too cold.

 _His_ time, a time for pyjamas and mussed hair and morning breath: normal and alien-free and domestic, a little taste of what might have been.

Just a taste, though. He wouldn't trade what his life's become, despite the blood and heartbreak and out-of-place crockery, and he doesn't think he could stomach the quiet for longer than it takes the sun to rise.

If he's honest with himself (and this is the part of the day when he's most likely to be), that's what really bothers him about Jack reordering his things -- it brings Torchwood's disorder and noise into the calm of his mornings, takes a little bit more of his life away from him.

What scares him is that he stops minding whenever Jack smiles at him.

The teaspoons have taken up residence in the drawer where the foil and cling film used to be.

Ianto wants to be annoyed.

He's not.


End file.
